Wolves & Juliet
by angelofthewaves
Summary: Set after newmoon- theres a new girl in forks, this spoilt wildchild is about to discover all things supernatrul as well as true love but will she be able exept it or will jacobs heart be broken once again? jacob/OC
1. Forks

**A/N- I wrote this story in my disgust of how jacob was treated in ecipse and BD im not a bella or edward hater but i think the best charecter in the sieries desurves better than a vampire baby as their true love i mean why would a werewolf imprint on a vampire imagine spending etirnity with someone who stinks that bad to you. ENJOY! **

CHAPTER 1

FORKS

I watched glumly out the dark tinted windows of the town car as storm clouds rolled over above us, a dark green Forrest was consistent to the right side of the car and had been for the last five miles or so, quaint little house rushed past to the left as we came into the little town. Some people might find it charming and peaceful I found it ugly it made me feel trapped I tore my eyes from the window to glare at my grandfather who was on the other side of the car he smiled back good naturedly but didn't hold my gaze quickly turning to watch out his own window I let out and angry puff he may be the only family I had left but he is very lucky I love him or I would have found a way to push him out of the plane.

My name is Juliet pierce I'm sixteen and was lucky unuf to be born and raised in the greatest city in the world, Las Vegas Nevada. But my grandfather Lincoln (satin to me and my friends) decided to move us to bum fuck nowhere also known as forks Washington, where he was born, like I care! I mean I don't understand it, I've lived with gramps since my parents died when I was eight and for the last eight years, he was the coolest, a Vegas legend he let me do whatever I want, have whatever I want, I have three unlimited credit cards and I don't even need more than one but he insisted. Then out of know where about a month ago he says where moving, leaving Vegas, forever. I put up a big fight multiple tantrums I ran away three times but a bad thing about Vegas locals everyone knows everyone and no one is stupid unuf to hide Lincoln pierce's granddaughter from him and every time I begged and cried and asked why he'd just say,

'It's for the best, I don't expect you to understand right now but you will'

What the hell is that supposed to mean! He's never been the cryptic type but there's something he's not telling me. I refused to look out the window again instead staring down as my black pumps thinking about how all the puddles around here are going to ruin them not to mention what the weather was going to do to my hair, ok so I was a diva but I was the soul heiress to a multi- million dollar fortune in came naturally not to mention I never walk into a room without turning heads but oh well my time of living to rock star life is over, I'm in _forks_! The car turned a few more corners before slowing to a stop.

'We're here' my grandfather said cheerily while getting out of the car

'yippy' I said sarcastically as the driver opened my door I stepped out and walked around the car, stopping on the pavement and looking up at the house in was big two story house in grey and white stone it was pretty I have to admit classy and only a little flashy so it didn't stick out in the dingy town. The driver tom I think his name was, strode past me with mine and gramps's bags I followed a few paces behind. I reached the front steps to the house just as tom was coming out the door empty handed he smiled and tipped his head before hurrying out the gate to his car.

'Lucky basted at least you get to leave' I grumbled under my breath.

The inside of the house was nice polished wooden floors white and off white walls with dark antique furniture and paintings and pictures on the walls up the hall that seemed to lead to a kitchen. To the left of the door was what looked like an entertainment room with one wall almost completely covered by TV to the right was a large room with a big bay window with a fire place and a sitting area… and a beautiful dark intricately carved stair case I thought briefly about were gramps had disappeared to on my way up the stairs but I couldn't have cared less once I reached the top floor it was my pent house the exact penthouse I had in Vegas from the dark red walls to the black leather couches and the big angel painted on the wall in silver, given the room was smaller and it didn't have a wall of windows with a view of sin city but it made me feel a little better if not a little sadder I continued to explore the bedroom was the same dark purple walls with a four poster bed through double doors to a huge brightly lit wardrobe packed with my cloths, there were glass panelled doors on the other side I knew was a bathroom, all of this was great but it made me miss home even more, I saw the top of a mirror over the clothes and stepped around to look at my reflection, my golden blond and honey coloured hair flowed down my shoulders, my high cheek bones fitted perfectly on my slender elegant heart shaped face long black lashes blended nicely with my light smoky eye shadow but my big dark blue eyes looked sad and out of place, I sighed and pushed my hair behind my left ear to look at the star tattoo behind It a cymbal of the life that I left behind.


	2. The Cullens

**A/N for any one who saw the start this on the first chapter it wasn't supposed to be there it was like a draft also sorry for any grammer mistakes: not my strong point ) **

CHAPTER 2

The Cullens

'Juliet come down stairs we have guests' I heard gramps yell up at me I wiped a tear off my cheek and turned around to walk out of the closet frowning.

'We just got here how do we have guests I think you're losing it old man' I called back to him as I made my way slowly down the stairs.

' now that's no way to talk to your grandfather' said a smooth voice I looked up to see a handsome blond man with gold eyes standing up from one of the couches to walk to me.

'Uncle Carlisle' I exclaimed happily running to hug him he rapped his hard cold arms around me and kissed the top of my head.

'Hey kiddo' he said as he held me at arm's length 'look at you!' he beamed at me I grinned back

'Julzie' a high pitched voice yelled I turned just in time to see my cousin Alice fly at me and rap her arms around me

'hey Alice' I smiled as the rest of the cullens bar Edward walked into the living room each of them hugged me, rose commented on how much she loved my hair, Emmett tried to crush me in a bear hug jasper gave me a charming southern smile and a one armed hug, aunt Esme fussed over my cloths and cooed about how much I was starting to look like my mother all the while gramps watched on smiling, the cullens weren't actually related to me but they knew my parents and uncle Carlisle had known gramps forever the weird thing was as long as I've known them they have never changed but gramps just brushed it off telling me it was one of life's great mysteries looking at all there smiling faces I was suddenly very suspicious.

'What are you all doing here' I asked stepping back.

'We live here; you'll be at school with me and Edward. Isn't that great?' Alice said in a cheery tone that just grated on my nerves I glared at her till she shrunk back from me with a hurt expression the room had suddenly gone very quiet, furious I looked at my grandfather and opened my mouth to yell but I saw a familiar flash of silver and black on the wall I moved past him to take the key from the hook on the wall I turned back to gramps

'Where is it' I glared at him with the key in my closed fist the Cullens watched on silently

'If I tell you, how do I know you won't just go straight back to Vegas' he asked me with a knowing smirk _stupid old man always knows_ I just continued to glare at him until he raised an eyebrow at me I sighed

'You have my word I won't leave the state' I promised but the eyebrow didn't go down and he crossed his arms across his chest 'fine I won't leave town I swear' he smiled and pointed to the second door in the hall I rushed to open it but Alice beat me there

'Wait where are you going?' she was pouting and looked hurt and sad.

'Out' I answered curtly moving to reach behind her but she blocked me still pouting then her eyes lit up and she smiled.

'well ill come with you then show you the sights' she beamed at me bouncing on the balls of her feet I got the feeling this was about more than her wanting to hang out but I brushed it off. Trying to keep my patience I closed my eyes and pressed the palm of my empty hand to my forehead now was not the time for one of my 'episodes' as gramps so kindly put them

'Alice, I'd really like to be alone we can hang out later' I finally got my hand on the door knob as she moved reluctantly 'not like ill have anything better to do' I muttered under my breath. In the garage a small spark of happiness threatened to break through the surface when I saw my father's Camaro the only thing he had to leave me. My parents died in a car explosion, my father was I debt a lot of money to very bad people it could never be proved but everyone knew it was murder wiping yet more tears from my face I climbed into the car and opened the garage door with the clicker.

The streets of forks were quiet only a few cars were on the roads; it was dark and sad there was no sun, no light and my anger was rising and as it did my foot was pressing further down on the gas pedal and I was beginning to seriously reconsider the promise I made gramps but I had stupidly left my hand bag at the house.

I had been driving for a good ten minutes, not paying attention to where I was going. I reached a beach and pulled over in the parking lot, there were a couple of cars there and a group of russet skinned teens around, what I guessed was the makings of a fire. I eyed them for a moment (seven of them hot shirtless guys and three of them girls) and fixed my make up in the mirror.

'just because I'm in the middle of nowhere and this town is morbid and ugly doesn't mean I have to be to' I muttered bitterly to myself before pulling off my heels and getting out the car thanking god I got a pedicure recently I moved across the pavement to the sand enjoying the feeling of the of it between my toes.

I could feel eyes on me so I turned my head slightly as I continued down to the water all most all of the group were watching me curiously a couple of the boys were looking at my car in awe, they were all tall with short hair and huge muscles, and they looked like brothers. One of them nudged his friend who looked up and met my eyes his gaze was so intense I stumbled and quickly turned my head away, moving faster up the beach but not before I saw him stand up and step towards me.


End file.
